


Love Has Forsaken Me

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu!! TsukkiYama Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Heavy Angst, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Tsukishima Kei in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi confesses to Tsukishima and it doesn't go the way either of them want.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! TsukkiYama Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Love Has Forsaken Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I made myself sad with this, I just really want to give Yamaguchi a hug right now but I understand how he feels.
> 
> Oh and just so you know, his takes place after school when everyone's gone. They were walking to volleyball practice when Yams confessed.

There was a quiet voice. “I love you.” A long pause went through the tense air. “What?” The quiet voice was louder now. ”I love you.” The owner of the voice looked up from the floor and green eyes met golden-brown ones. “What do you mean?” “What else could I mean?” Yamaguchi was crying and he didn’t know why. “I’ve loved you ever since middle school, Tsukki.” His voice cracked. “I-I don’t- I can’t-” Tsukishima couldn’t form the words he needed. “I see…” Yamaguchi said as his heart broke, 'Of course he doesn't like you, you're an idiot Tadashi.' He felt like he couldn’t breath.

“I’ll see you later…” He turned to walk away but Tsukishima grabbed his arm. ”Yamaguchi wait, you can’t just leave me like that!” “Let me go!!” He tried to remove Tsukishima’s hand from his arm but his grip just tightened. “I won’t let you leave, we need to talk!” “No we don’t! I was being stupid! Forget I said anything!” Yamaguchi ripped his arm away from Tsukishima’s grip and ran as fast as he could. Tears were running down his face.

Tsukishima ran after him but Yamaguchi was faster. Yamaguchi ran into the bathroom and locked the door, sitting in front of it, his hands desperately wiping away tears. Tsukishima reached the bathroom door and sat down in front of it, he could hear Yamaguchi’s sniffles and whimpers coming from the other side of it.

He knocked softly on the door, and called out gently, “Yamaguchi… Will you let me in please?” Tsukishima rested his forehead against the door, waiting for Yamaguchi’s response. A voice barely over a whisper came from the other side. “No... Leave me alone.” Tsukishima didn’t know when he started crying but he was. “Please, we need to talk.” “We don’t need to talk, it’s clear that you don’t like me, so i’ll try to stop this stupid crush. Then we can be friends, nothing more.” 

Tsukishima sighed. “I don’t want to be ‘just friends’.” Another whimper came from Yamaguchi’s side of the door. “Then we don’t have to be friends, I’ll just leave you alone and you can find a new best friend. Someone who’s better then me.” Tsukishima wiped away the tears that had gone down his face. “No you don’t get it Yamaguchi, there is no one better than you, and there never will be.” Yamaguchi sniffled again. “What do you mean? Of course there’s someone better.” “I don’t want anyone else though. I want you. I love you Yamaguchi.”

“W-What?” “I love you too Yamaguchi.” “N-No you don’t! You’re just pitying me!” There was a muffled sob from Yamaguchi's side, Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi whisper to himself, ”He doesn’t love you, you just made him feel bad so he’s trying to make you feel better. You’re so selfish Tadashi. You're just a bother to him.” Tsukishima’s heart broke and he thought to himself, ‘He can’t really think that can he?’ “Yamaguchi please, what can I do to make you realise that I love you?” Yamaguchi didn’t say anything and Tsukishima just had to listen to his muffled sobs, sniffles, and whimpers.

“Just… leave me alone. Please.” Yamaguchi’s voice broke multiple times. Tsukishima didn’t say anything for a few seconds until Yamaguchi’s voice said, “Please.” Tsukishima almost didn’t hear it. “Okay.” He whispered back through the door. He stood up and paused for a second, before leaving.

Once Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima’s footsteps retreating he finally let out all his tears, sobbing loudly. He was there for at least an hour before his tears finally stopped and he had missed practice. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, “Disgusting. Piece of crap. Pathetic.” He let out any and all insults he could think and say about himself. He had a lot of insults. Fifteen minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, eyes red. Tomorrow he would walk into morning volleyball practice with a smile on his face and act the same as always, well besides from keeping himself away from Tsukishima, he wouldn’t let Tsukishima talk to him. No one would know how he had felt. No one would notice. 

'Love has forsaken me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something in the comments of any of my fanfics and I'll try to do it
> 
> Word count: 699


End file.
